ROLEPLAY ROTG (CUPO LLENO)
by Coraline02
Summary: Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Toda la información la encontraran en el tema! Pasen y decidan si serán parte de esta nueva era de guardianes! ;D
1. Datos de la historia

**HEY! Hola lectores!**

**Para aquellos que no leen Believe Again, les dejo los datos aquí :D**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**_

_**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**_

_**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**_

_**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**_

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._. De ser así yo hare cambios en sus personajes.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Estaré actualizando esta publicación para que estén al tanto de cuantos personajes quedan y así, a los 20 personajes o 15 comienzo la historia ;D y poco después estare subiendo los perfiles de los guardianes y ustedes podrán mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) si quieren que alguno de los personajes sea su enemigo, rival, mejor amigo, amor platónico, novio o novia, hermano perdido (?) etc xD**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

* * *

**SOLO QUEDAN 2 CHICAS MÁS ;) los demás pediré que sean hombres**

**Aprendices de los maestros guardianes:**

**.**

**North: Less, (Quedan 2)**

**.**

**Bunny: Nara woodlokes, Nathan Aquarium (Quedan 1)**

**.**

**Sandman: Arelle Ibrum, Alessandro Whisper, Elizabeth Whisper (CUPO CERRADO PARA SANDMAN)**

**.**

**Tooth: DISPONIBLE (Quedan 3)**

**.**

**Jack Frost: Nombre: Vanessa Art, Joe Water (Quedan 1 CHICO)**

**.**

***Ombric: DISPONIBLE (Quedan 3)**

**.**

***Seraphina: Connor Wodlokes, Amelia Beast (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA SERAPHINA)**

**.**

***Katherine: DISPONIBLE (Queda 1)**

**.**

**Pitch Black: Hannah Hidra Savannttha, Melissa Snowflake Darkness. (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA PITCH)**

**.**

***Si tienen alguna duda con estos guardianes, mándenme un MP para que les de información de quienes son :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Datos nuevos de la historia!

**HEY! Hola lectores!**

**Para aquellos que no leen Believe Again, les dejo los datos aquí :D**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**_

_**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**_

_**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**_

_**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**_

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._. De ser así yo hare cambios en sus personajes.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Estaré actualizando esta publicación para que estén al tanto de cuantos personajes quedan y así, a los 20 personajes o 15 comienzo la historia ;D y poco después estare subiendo los perfiles de los guardianes y ustedes podrán mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) si quieren que alguno de los personajes sea su enemigo, rival, mejor amigo, amor platónico, novio o novia, hermano perdido (?) etc xD**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

* * *

**CHICAS CERRADAS! PUROS PERSONAJE MASCULINO PUEDEN MANDARME AHORA.**

**Aprendices de los maestros guardianes:**

**.**

**North: Less, Alexandra Wingz (Quedan 2)**

**.**

**Bunny: Nara woodlokes, Nathan Aquarium (Quedan 1)**

**.**

**Sandman: Arelle Ibrum, Alessandro Whisper, Elizabeth Whisper (CUPO CERRADO PARA SANDMAN)**

**.**

**Tooth: DISPONIBLE (Quedan 3)**

**.**

**Jack Frost: Nombre: Vanessa Art, Joe Water (Quedan 1 CHICO)**

**.**

***Ombric: DISPONIBLE (Quedan 3)**

**.**

***Seraphina: Connor Wodlokes, Amelia Beast (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA SERAPHINA)**

**.**

***Katherine: DISPONIBLE (Queda 1)**

**.**

**Pitch Black: Hannah Hidra Savannttha, Melissa Snowflake Darkness. (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA PITCH)**

**.**

***Si tienen alguna duda con estos guardianes, mándenme un MP para que les de información de quienes son :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Más datos nuevos!

**HEY! Hola lectores!**

**Para aquellos que no leen Believe Again, les dejo los datos aquí :D**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**_

_**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**_

_**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**_

_**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**_

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._. De ser así yo hare cambios en sus personajes.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Estaré actualizando esta publicación para que estén al tanto de cuantos personajes quedan y así, a los 20 personajes o 15 comienzo la historia ;D y poco después estare subiendo los perfiles de los guardianes y ustedes podrán mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) si quieren que alguno de los personajes sea su enemigo, rival, mejor amigo, amor platónico, novio o novia, hermano perdido (?) etc xD**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

* * *

**CHICAS CERRADAS! PUROS PERSONAJE MASCULINO PUEDEN MANDARME AHORA.**

**Aprendices de los maestros guardianes:**

**.**

**North: Less, Alexandra Wingz (Quedan 2)**

**.**

**Bunny: Nara woodlokes, Nathan Aquarium (Quedan 1)**

**.**

**Sandman: Arelle Ibrum, Alessandro Whisper, Elizabeth Whisper (CUPO CERRADO PARA SANDMAN)**

**.**

**Tooth: Alec Watts (Quedan DOS CHICAS)**

**.**

**Jack Frost: Nombre: Vanessa Art, Joe Water, Eliott Rambey (CUPO CERRADO PARA JACK FROST)**

**.**

***Ombric: Melissa Golden (Quedan 2 CHICOS)**

**.**

***Seraphina: Connor Wodlokes, Amelia Beast (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA SERAPHINA)**

**.**

***Katherine: Alexa Imagine (CUPO CERRADO PARA KATHERINE)**

**.**

**Pitch Black: Hannah Hidra Savannttha, Melissa Snowflake Darkness. (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA PITCH)**

**.**

***Si tienen alguna duda con estos guardianes, mándenme un MP para que les de información de quienes son :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. PENULTIMOS DATOS!

**HEY! Hola lectores!**

**Para aquellos que no leen Believe Again, les dejo los datos aquí :D**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**_

_**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**_

_**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**_

_**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**_

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._. De ser así yo hare cambios en sus personajes.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Estaré actualizando esta publicación para que estén al tanto de cuantos personajes quedan y así, a los 20 personajes o 15 comienzo la historia ;D y poco después estare subiendo los perfiles de los guardianes y ustedes podrán mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) si quieren que alguno de los personajes sea su enemigo, rival, mejor amigo, amor platónico, novio o novia, hermano perdido (?) etc xD**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

* * *

**CHICAS CERRADAS! PUROS PERSONAJE MASCULINO PUEDEN MANDARME AHORA.**

**Aprendices de los maestros guardianes:**

**.**

**North: Less, Alexandra Wingz (Quedan 1)**

**.**

**Bunny: Nara woodlokes, Nathan Aquarium, Sierra Bunnymund (CUPO CERRADO PARA BUNNYMUND)**

**.**

**Sandman: Arelle Ibrum, Alessandro Whisper, Elizabeth Whisper (CUPO CERRADO PARA SANDMAN)**

**.**

**Tooth: Alec Watts , Daniela Wind, Alaia Sunraise (CUPO CERRADO PARA TOOTH)**

**.**

**Jack Frost: Nombre: Vanessa Art, Joe Water, Eliott Rambey (CUPO CERRADO PARA JACK FROST)**

**.**

***Ombric: Melissa Golden (Quedan 2 CHICOS)**

**.**

***Seraphina: Connor Wodlokes, Amelia Beast (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA SERAPHINA)**

**.**

***Katherine: Alexa Imagine (CUPO CERRADO PARA KATHERINE)**

**.**

**Pitch Black: Hannah Hidra Savannttha, Melissa Snowflake Darkness, Tucker Ghostking. (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA PITCH)**

**.**

***Si tienen alguna duda con estos guardianes, mándenme un MP para que les de información de quienes son :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. ULTIMOS DATOS!

**HEY! Hola lectores!**

**Para aquellos que no leen Believe Again, les dejo los datos aquí :D**

**¡Hare un fic de roleplay! Ósea, hare una historia con muchos personajes creados POR USTEDES, obligatoriamente espíritus y aprendices de algún guardián. Tienen a los que ya conocemos y a Seraphina, Katherine y Ombric.**

**Por favor, no solo que sean chicas si no también chicos. Hay un cupo de 30 personajes y si la mayoría son chicas tendré que comenzar a eliminar a algunas y pedirles personajes masculinos.**

**Lo que deben de hacer es mandarme un MP o un mensaje a mi Facebook, _Karina De Frost,_ los datos de su personaje. Los datos serán los siguientes:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad (Real y la que aparentan):**_

_**Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)**_

_**Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):**_

_**Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)**_

**NO QUIERO ESPÍRITUS SUPER FUERTES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLES DE MATAR! ._. De ser así yo hare cambios en sus personajes.**

**_DATO IMPORTANTE!: _Como se que TODAS aman a Jack Frost tendré que poner un limite de aprendices para cada guardián, así que solo podrá haber 3 aprendices o 4 (Máximo para Jack 2 chicas y 1 chico)**

**Para Pitch Black necesitare dos aprendices chicas.**

**Pueden mandar como máximo 3 personajes que no tengan al mismo maestro guardián ¿OK? Iré llenando cupos conforme me vayan llegando los personajes, ósea que si quieren a Jack como su maestro tendrán que darse prisa... Que comiencen los juegos del hambre(?) ok no xD**

**Estaré actualizando esta publicación para que estén al tanto de cuantos personajes quedan y así, a los 20 personajes o 15 comienzo la historia ;D y poco después estare subiendo los perfiles de los guardianes y ustedes podrán mandarme por mensaje privado (MP) si quieren que alguno de los personajes sea su enemigo, rival, mejor amigo, amor platónico, novio o novia, hermano perdido (?) etc xD**

**Yo me encargare de la historia y demás :) Si los cupos no comienzan a llenarse mínimo dentro de un mes, cancelare la historia.**

**Espero les guste la idea y espero sus personajes! :D**

* * *

**Aprendices de los maestros guardianes:**

**.**

**North: Less, Alexandra Wingz, Chris Earth (CUPO CERRADO PARA NORTH)**

**.**

**Bunny: Nara woodlokes, Nathan Aquarium, Sierra Bunnymund (CUPO CERRADO PARA BUNNYMUND)**

**.**

**Sandman: Arelle Ibrum, Alessandro Whisper, Elizabeth Whisper (CUPO CERRADO PARA SANDMAN)**

**.**

**Tooth: Alec Watts , Daniela Wind, Alaia Sunraise (CUPO CERRADO PARA TOOTH)**

**.**

**Jack Frost: Nombre: Vanessa Art, Joe Water, Eliott Rambey (CUPO CERRADO PARA JACK FROST)**

**.**

***Ombric: Melissa Golden, Edward Sky, Leo Rain (CUPO CERRADO PARA OMBRIC)**

**.**

***Seraphina: Connor Wodlokes, Amelia Beast (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA SERAPHINA)**

**.**

***Katherine: Alexa Imagine (CUPO CERRADO PARA KATHERINE)**

**.**

**Pitch Black: Hannah Hidra Savannttha, Melissa Snowflake Darkness, Tucker Ghostking. (CUPOS CERRADOS PARA PITCH)**

**.**

***Si tienen alguna duda con estos guardianes, mándenme un MP para que les de información de quienes son :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Personajes

**Bueno! Comencemos a conocer a sus compañeros y futuros enemigos, amigos y rivales! (?)**

Nombre.-Nara woodlokes tiene 19 años  
apariencia.- es de estatura media color de piel moreno claro sus ojos son grandes y de coló gris malva su cabello es castaña cobrizo y le llega hasta la espalda tiene un tatuaje en la espalda de una luna y un lobo es esbelta.  
Personalidad. Es tímida aunque valiente cuando la ocasión la amerita y siempre ve por los demás antes que ella, odia el invierno pero tiene su razón.  
historia.-vivía con su hermano Connor ya que sus padres habían muerto en una noche de invierno, tenía un perro pastor alemán llamado Seras, su hermano es bombero pero murió en un accidente al tratar de salvar a una niños en un incendio en una guardería dejándola sola al cumplir 19 años fue de viaje a una excursión a un bosque en Europa pero ocurrió un incidente en el viaje iba un niño pequeño que se perdió Nara fue a buscarlo el niño estaba muy cerca de un barranco Nara lo vio y lo alejo del lugar pero Nara se resbalo y callo al acantilado lo ultimo que vio fue a la luna que parecía sonreír.  
Maestro guardián: Bunnymund.  
Alguna debilidad y fuerza no común.  
Debilidad: Que dañen a su espíritu guía, Zen un lobo plateado  
Fuerza no común.- cuando se enoja hace una especie de aullido que ataranta a las personas.  
Su poder tiene que ver con las habilidades de los lobos.

* * *

Nombre: Connor Woodlokes tiene 23 años  
apariencia: Es alto cabello castaño es poco fornido sus ojos son de color malva viste como un monje budista al igual que su hermana tiene un tatuaje pero en au pecho de un fénix.  
Personalidad: Es alegre es un poco sobre protector con su hermana y tiene un carácter fuerte que sale a flote cuando lo sacan de sus casillas.  
maestro guardián: Seraphina  
historia.: Después de la muerte de sus padres se encargo de su hermana y hacia todo lo posible para quitarle ese odio al invierno pero nunca tenia éxito, el empezó a estudiar la carrera de astronomía pero la dejo un tiempo para trabajar en su sueño de ser bombero al ser tan joven no creían que iba a durar pero se equivocaron ya que se convirtió en capitán al salvar a sus compañeros de una muerte segura después de su nombramiento como capitán fueron a festejar pero la fiesta se interrumpió ya que oyeron gritos de una guardería quemándose Connor fue el primero en entrar pero el único ya que el fuego no les permitió la entrada a sus compañeros, dentro de la guardería encontró a un 7 niño de uno años asustados el los tranquilizo con una canción de cuna que le cantaba a su hermana todos las noches los llevo a un lugar seguro donde había una ventana que rompió y los niños salieron cuando vio que ya no habia un niño fue su turno de salir pero una viga del techo le cayo encima dejándolo semi-inconsiente lo unico que podia hacer era apretar con fuerzas un relicario donde estaban el.y su hermana vestidos de piratas al final el fuego consumio la guarderia y Connor murio si no antes ver la ultima puesta del sol y desar volver a ver estar junto su hermana y tratar de quitarle su miedo al invierno. Conocio a su maestra en un bosque tras lograr apagar un incendio.  
debilidad.-el agua o que lastimen a su compañero falcon un fenix.  
fuerza no comun.-cuando se enoja puede elevar la temperatura del lugar donde este  
p.d se me olvido poner como nara conocio a su maestro y su ropa person.  
Nara conocio a conejo en su primer dia ya que conejo la encontro inconciente cerca de un lago junto con un cachorro de lobo junto decidio llevarsela a su madrigura y cuidar de ella como una pequeña hermana y su ropa es una gabardina color plata con decorado de blanco lleva tambien una blusa de manga hasta el codo color azul y lleva unos shorts color plata y blanco y trae unas zapatillas color perla.

* * *

Nombre: Arelle Ibrum  
Edad:  
Real: 250 años  
Aparenta: 16  
Apariencia:  
Ojos: color turquesa  
Cabello: dorado con puntas color verde lima  
Físico: es mediana de altura, delgada y tiene un tatuaje en el hombro con forma de estrella color dorado con bordes rosas y negros, su piel es blanca mas no pálida.  
Personalidad: es optimista y algo tímida ante situaciones nuevas mas no las evita, por el contrario, le agrada hacer cosas diferentes a las que la gente normal hace, cree en las segundas oportunidades para todos, cuida de sus amigos y familia mas que nada, sabe entender muy bien cuando su maestro se comunica.  
Maestro guardián: Sandman  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián): Ella creció en una familia disfuncional, mas que nada por sus padres, su abuela fue lo único que la mantenía con esperanzas y sueños, le contaba historias antes de dormir "tus sueños son tus alas" le dijo; a sus 16 años fue hacia un mandado que le hizo su abuela cuando se encontró con unos cazadores en el bosque que tenían una camada de cachorros de lobo gravemente heridos, tras una confrontación con los cazadores, Arelle pudo huir con los cachorros y los puso en un lugar seguro pero al irse de ahí calló en una trampa mortal de cacería haciendo que muriera; al despertar ya era de noche, su cabello antes castaño se había vuelto dorado pero sus ojos seguían iguales, de pronto vio unos rayos dorados atravesar el cielo en dirección al pueblo en donde vivía, curiosa, fue en dirección hacia allá y, al llegar intentó hablar con los adultos del pueblo, mas estos no le hacían caso, ella intentaba llamarlos hasta que sus gritos se llenaron de desesperación, no se percató que, un hombre dorado y bajito la había escuchado y le tocó el hombro, él comenzó a hacer figuras de arena dorada sobre su cabeza y ella por una extraña razón le entendió, yendo así junto a él.

Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: su debilidad es el sufrimiento ajeno, es empatica y no puede ver sufrir a los demás. Cuando su poder aumenta por alguna emoción fuerte comienza a tomar la forma de muchos animales a la vez mezclándolos.

* * *

Nombre: Hannah Hidra Savannttha  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): Tiene 246 años pero aparenta 16-17  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): Es algo así como un look hip hop. Usa blusas o camisetas de mangas corta todo el tiempo. Pantalones largos, nada más. Sus ojos son cafés y su cabello negro, rizado y revoltoso, siempre usa gorros o bandanas azules. No es delgada pero tampoco obesa ~ pecas sobre su nariz, ojeras notables y pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda.  
Personalidad: Es lo que se dice escandalosa. Bruta, no tiene lindos modales, dice groserías o se reprime de decirlas. No se comporta como una mujer, su alma femenina no existe, es algo machista. Siempre se enoja por todo y si se siente feliz o alegre lo demuestra con una simple sonrisa burlona. Es holgazana y bastante floja.  
Maestro guardián: Pitch  
Historia_ Su vida como humana fue con una niñez feliz y complicada. Su madre era sola y la crió lo mejor que pudo. No tenía muchos amigos y los pocos que llegó a tener los perdió con el pasar de los años. En su adolescencia su madre se casó con un sujeto con el que no tenía una buena relación. A los 14, su madre, Emma, contrajo una enfermedad y murió al ella cumplir sus 15. Quedó al cargo de su padrastro, el cual literalmente se aprovechaba de ella. Abusaba y explotaba su cuerpo y mente. Se hacia pasar como una "buscapleitos" para ocultar la verdad de sus golpes. Una noche luego de una tortura no merecida, lloró rogando libertad y paz. El cómo murió, fue algo que tengo medio indeciso pero la idea se entiende. Hubo una tormenta eléctrica muy potente. Ella se duchaba observando sus heridas. Al salir, las luces se apagaron a la par que su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo. Se supone que falleció electrocutada. Aun no pienso con lujo de detalles esa escena. Al volverse espíritu, no quiso ser "agradable" puesto que el no ser vista y la soledad no fue algo que le molestase. No tuvo miedo de ceder a la oscuridad, vivía de pesadillas a ojos abiertos de volver a esos días de mortal.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: No sabe controlar sus poderes cuando se enoja o esta bajo presión. Si sufre un golpe emocional, literalmente explota. Libera descargas eléctricas, aunque no en exceso. Teme al agua.

* * *

Nombre: Less  
Personalidad: Kuudere, pero unos segundos después se vuelve hiperactiva, si alguien se va ella se siente solitaria, pero no se preocupan por ella ya que muestra lo contrario, le gustan los dulces, siempre trae una paleta de arco iris, North es como su padre, quien era un guardián pero desapareció (Lel)...

Edad (Real y la que aparentan):120 años 10 años  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos):Ya tu sabe :3  
Personalidad: Una niña de 10 años, con cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda que cambian de color conforme su estado de animo(Enojada: rojo Triste: Azul ,como los ojos de Jack, feliz: blanco con rayas de color arco iris (Casi como Tooth) pero no tan notables, la mayoría del tiempo el cabello lo tiene en "Feliz") sus ojos los tiene grises con el centro de gato, una piel pálida y un vestido g) pero con holanes.  
Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes):Norte  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián)::estaba en el techo de su casa al borde de ella, su madre le decía que bajara pero ella seguía de terca que no le pasaría nada -Mama ,no te preocupes, estaré bien- ella río nerviosamente y perdió el equilibrio, su mama alerta corrió al techo a subirse, ella no pudo equilibrarse de nuevo y se agarro de un cable de alta tensión(?) ,provocándole muerte instantánea al recibir 200 volteos (o como se diga D:)  
Después de su renacimiento en una casa deshabitada ella camina sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrarse un señor en el techo de una casa, el señor la vio y bajo, una niña no debería estar en la calle a esas horas, pero se dio cuenta de su cabello, el cual las personas normales no tienen, "¿Me podría ayudar?" dijo la niña gentilmente, North la ayudo como todo santa la llevo al polo norte la cuido y crío durante esos 120 años en secreto de los guardianes.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece): Su debilidad es la agua, cuando ella esta distraída y un peligro se acecha lo electrifica.

* * *

Nombre: Melissa Darkness (aunque me gustaría q le dijeran Mel)

Edad: 150 años aparenta entre 17 y 18 años

Apariencia: Ropa tipo rockera: pantalones entubados color negro, blusa de manga larga negra de alguna banda (BVB), ojos de color azul, su cabello es negro y largo (le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas) y en la punta tiene un color azul al igual tiene un flequillo (tipo emo) y en las puntas del flequillo tiene también el mismo color azul. Utiliza un arco que se puede convertir en espada como arma.

Personalidad: Rockera, le gusta escuchar música, Adora el invierno. Tiene la habilidad de volar. Maestro

Guardián: Pitch Black

Historia: Era una chica algo antisocial, en la escuela se burlaban de ella, un día un auto se dirigía a una pequeña niña que jugaba, al ver que la niña entro en shock, corrió para salvarla la niña sobrevivió pero Mel no. Cuando renació despertó en aquel pequeño parque aunque estaba diferente: estaba abandonado con una fría imagen pero Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que escucho fue al viento decir sus apellidos y decirle quien era su maestro. Se adentró más en aquel bosque no muy lejos del parque y se encontró con su maestro Pitch Black.

Fuerza: Puede manipular a la mente de otras personas sin necesidad de tenerla enfrente Debilidad: Su poder de controlar mentes es limitada y puede dejarla sin energía.


	7. Personajes 2

**Bueno! Comencemos a conocer a sus compañeros y futuros enemigos, amigos y rivales! (?)**

Nombre: amelia beast (bestia)  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): real: 20 la que aparenta: 18  
Apariencia: es delgada, tiene los ojos color miel, cabello marrón rizado que le llega hasta después de los hombros, alta.  
Ropa: tiene un vestido naranja que le llega hasta las rodillas con dibujo de las hojas de otoño con unas zapatillas plateadas  
Personalidad: amigable, extrovertida, juguetona y adora a los animales.  
Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes): Seraphina.  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián): ella era una chica amante a los animales y ayudaba a todos los animales lastimados, murió cuando salvo a su hermano y a su cachorro de un camión.  
Conoció a su maestra desde que renació, me enseño y explico todo lo que paso... y pues no se me ocurrió algo mas si quieres puedes modificar o cambiar la historia de mi oc (si quieres o si puedes, te lo agradecería).  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: los cazadores y la muerte de los animales indefensos y su fuerza es que cuando se enoja puede mandar a cualquier animal cerca (abejas, leones, arañas, ect.

* * *

Nombre: Joe Water  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): real: 22 aparenta: 19  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): tiene el cabello negro despeinados y ojos azul oscuro.  
Ropa: una polo azul sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color que le llega a las rodillas e iba descalzo  
Personalidad: amigable, comprensible, divertido, pero serio a la ves  
Maestro guardián: Jack Frost.  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián): el vivió en California, era surfista, murió ahogado por salvar a un nene.  
Después de unos años después de renacer conoció a Jack, al principio fue una pelea por haber congelado un chiquito lago, pero después de dejar de pelear se llevan bien.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: las sequías, tiene el poder de hacer hundir un país o continente entero (joe: si y que! lo hacia sin querer)

* * *

Nathan Aquarium.  
Edad: 450 años, aparenta 16 años.  
Apariencia: tiene cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tez pálida, usa una chamarra con capucha color azul marino y pantalones ajustados color negro, tiene un parecido a Jack.  
Personalidad: astuto, carismático, e inteligente.  
Debilidad: Estar cercas del fuego, puede causar una gran lluvia que podría inundar una ciudad entera.  
Murió ahogado tratando de llevar a su familia a un lugar seguro durante una tormenta en el mar, en su vida humana le encantaba la lluvia, y siempre defendía a los más inocentes de su pueblo.  
Es aprendiz de Bunnymud, lo conoció en un día de Pascua defendiendo a una pequeña niña inocente de unos bravucones, eso conmovió al conejo que decidió enseñarle más sobre proteger a los niños.

* * *

Nombre: Nombre: Vanessa Art  
Edad: Real 213 Apariencia 13  
Apariencia: Delgada, alta, rasgos finos, Cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos violetas (como la imaginación), playera de tirantes pegada violeta, torera rosa, mallas rosas, falda de ballet (no tutu) violeta y zapatillas rosas. Siempre lleva un estuche de guitarra en la espalda del cual puede sacar cualquier instrumento.  
Personalidad: Extrovertida, amable, caritativa, positiva.  
Maestro Guardián: Jack Frost.  
Historia: Nació en Inglaterra. Desde muy pequeña sus padres la impulsaron a las artes, desde entonces ha sido una niña prodigio. Aprendió a tocar todos los instrumentos (piano, guitarra, violín, chelo, trompeta, etc), a bailar todos los estilos (Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Lírico, etc), a actuar, a pintar, a escribir historias fascinantes. Una vez en una presentación en un teatro unos mafiosos enemigos del dueño del teatro prendieron fuego al teatro, ella salvo a los niños más pequeños sacándolos y escondiéndolos, regreso por más sobrevivientes cuando lanzaron una bomba y todo el teatro exploto. Renació gracias a MiM y al convirtió en el espíritu de las artes. Desde entonces inspira a las personas, sobretodo a niños a hacer cosas artísticas. Conoció a Jack Frost, muchos niños se divertían haciendo cosas artísticas, un día Jack estaba observando a los niños mientras bailaban, pintaban, tocaban música, actuaban ya que eso no sólo divertía a los niños sino también a quienes los observaban, en fin Jack estaba observando y vio a una chica de 13 años que los ayudaba y se sorprendió por su habilidad, ella notó que Jack la observaba y se sorprendió ya que sólo los niños podían verla. Ellos se conocieron de se dieron cuanta que tenían cosas en común como que eran guardianes y se divertían haciendo su "trabajo" y al ser Jack mayor y con más experiencia se convirtió en su maestro.  
Debilidad: al destruir su estuche o sus zapatillas se vuelve muy débil, también al matar o lastimar a un ser vivo en su cara la lástima, ya que las artes son para disfrutar y ser más feliz y de cierta forma más vivo.  
Fortaleza: Puede llegar a controlar a las personas bailando, tocando un instrumento, contando una historia.

* * *

Nombre:  
Alessandro Whisper  
Vanessa Whisper  
(Elegí ese apellido, que es susurro que es una de las maneras en que transmitían sus ideas)  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): Tienen unos 20 años y aparentan 16.  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): Alessandro es un chico alto, más alto que su hermana, de cabello café bastante oscuro y en puntas, sus ojos son de color dorado. Su cara es alargada y de facciones afiladas. Sally es igual a su hermano en cuanto a cabello y ojos, sólo que sus facciones son más aniñadas.  
Personalidad:  
Sus personalidades no cambiaron mucho desde su muerte, ambos son tranquilos pero alegres e inteligentes, no gustan de meterse en problemas pero igual estan dispuestos a ayudar a los suyos, especialmente a su maestro Guardián. Son muy buenos analizando y pensando pero muchas veces prefieren callar o simplemente son despistados en ocasiones.  
Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes)  
Sandman  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):  
Eran niños vivían en una familia como cualquier otra, eran felices y sólo tenían problemas económicos. Casi no tenían amigos pero eso poco les importaba, pues lo que más adoraban era su pasión por las artes. Sally era increíble con las manualidades y la actuación, Donovan era muy bueno componiendo música y con los poemas y escritos. También eran muy buenos estudiantes ya que eran inteligentes.  
Una noche que viajaban junto a sus padres, el coche en el que viajaban se volcó ya que ciertos neumáticos estaban en mal estado y éstos provocaron la muerte de los chicos. Sus padres afortunadamente sobrevivieron pero con heridas tanto físicas como en el emocionales debido a la pérdida de sus pequeños.  
Obviamente fueron elegidos por Manny y aunque al principio no sabían qué hacer, luego descubrieron que las personas los escuchaban cuando daban ideas o les daban la fuerza para realizar cualquier cosa, sólo susurrándoles al oído. Una noche Sandman los encontró jugando con su arena y los chicos sabiendo quién era, se presentaron ante él y le contaron su historia. Sandy les ofreció su ayuda y los hizo sus aprendices, implementando algo de su creatividad e inspiración en su arena para los sueños de los niños. Ellos adoran a Sandy pero igual respetan a los demás guardianes.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece)  
Cuando están en problemas o en tensión es más difícil que le lleguen las ideas, así que no son muy buenos enfrentando los problemas así que tiene que planear todo antes. Por lo regular trabajan en equipo o se complementan cada idea. Cuando son alegres en cambio, las ideas les llegan más rápido y tienden a hablar más o incluso todas escriben todo lo que les llega a la cabeza para después ser transmitido a algún niño o persona que crea o no en ellos.

* * *

Nombre: Alexandra (Alex) Wingz  
(Se que "Wings" esta mal escrito, pero así se llama ella.)  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): 215 años y aparenta 15  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): Sus ojos son color verde bosque, tiene cabello castaño muy corto (no es calva, tiene el pelo hasta la barbilla) con flequillo de lado, tiene nariz respingara y tez blanca.  
Personalidad: Es muy positiva y soñadora, ademas de eso es educada. Normalmente es muy alegre y siempre anda jugando, pero si alguien la hace enojar, se va a ver en un grave problema.  
Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes): Nicolás St North  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián): En su vida humana fue hermana de unos gemelos (Dalia y Bast), y tenía el cabello rubio. Murió cuando unos ladrones se metieron a su escuela e intentaron matar a sus hermanos. Ella los salvo.

Después, conoció a North en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras ella lloraba porque nadie podía verla. Luego, el la adopto y la llevo con ella al polo Norte.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece): Los niños son su debilidad, no dejaría que nada les pasara. NUNCA, al igual que los Guardianes, que son su familia. También, las armas de fuego (ósea pistolas), ya que ella murió por culpa de una, si al menos escucha a ve una, se queda paralizada.

Fuerza: Puede volar, y maneja las espadas. Ella es el espíritu del viento, así que puede hacer remolinos de aire y etc. Además, puede escuchar lo que las personas le susurran al viento, y como espíritu del viento se encarga de cumplir lo que las personas le piden al aire (bueno, los que puede)


	8. Personajes 3

**Bueno! Comencemos a conocer a sus compañeros y futuros enemigos, amigos y rivales! (?)**

Nombre: Alexa Imagine.  
Edad: 350 años aparenta 17.  
Apariencia: cabello largo y lacio color castaño (lo lleva suelto) al igual que sus ojos, usa un estraple color azul cielo, esta descalza, lleva con ella una pequeña bolsa de piel color café donde tiene un lápiz y su libreta mágica. Lleva algunas flores para decorar su cabello. Es un hada.  
Personalidad: alegre, valiente, inteligente y tiene una mirada inocente que podría hipnotizar o cualquier chico.  
Murió apuñalada por proteger a una chica que se decía que era bruja solo por tener imaginación, en su vida humana, le encantaba contar cuentos a los niños de su pueblo, además adoraba las flores.  
Debilidad: si mucha gente pierde la imaginación puede caer en un coma, puede crear tentáculos de un polvo plateado que pueden cambiar el pensamiento de una persona.  
Es aprendiz de Katherine, la conoció un día que se encontraba una niña muy triste, ella creo un perrito que se hizo real, eso impresiono mucho a la guardiana, que le ofreció ser su maestra para que aprendiera más cosas sobre proteger niños.  
Esta enamorada de Nathan y Jack, el peli negro siente lo mismo, espero que este bien

* * *

Nombre: Eliott Rambey  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): 246 y aparenta 16  
Poder: Es el espíritu del fuego.  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): tiene ojos verde bosque y su cabello es pelirrojo. Usa una playera de manga larga verde y unos jeans.  
Personalidad: el es un bromista (lo saco de su maestro) y es sarcástico. Siempre esta haciendo travesuras a todo mundo, pero siempre los hace reír.  
Maestro guardián (Alguno de los guardianes) Jack Frost  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián): en su vida humana tenía cabello negro. Su padre era un explorador, así que lo llevo una vez a un pueblo rústico en uno de sus viajes. El se hizo rápidamente amigo de los niños (que eran pobres) del lugar. Murió cuando el y tres pequeños se perdieron el el bosque, de noche los atacó un osos y el los defendió. Logro matar al oso, pero murió el también.  
Conoció a Jack un mes después, que llegó el invierno, y Jack lo trajo consigo como pupilo.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: (Como Jack que no puede estar en el fuego y pude congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se enfurece): Se enamoró de Alex Wingz, y esta loco por ella. (Sentimiento mutuo). El agua lo debilita.

* * *

Nombre: Alaia Sunraise.  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan): 181 años (1832 fecha de defunción - 2013) (15 años)  
Apariencia: De pelo corto, desmechado y rubio, con reflejos de todos los colores. Sus ojos parecen un caleidoscopio que encierra todos los colores del arcoiris. Es menuda y de poca estatura 1,50 m. De nariz pequeña y piel pálida, tiene la cara cubierta de pecas. Tienes alas traslúcidas de color dorado que resplanceden con la luz del sol.  
Ropa: lleva un vestido de corte marilyn y falda amplia, una delgada diadema de oro cruza su frente y lleva un báculo con una esfera de luz arriba.  
Personalidad: Alaia es una chica alegre, impulsiva, entusiasta, de ideales fuertes y guerrera. Le gusta la aventura, es risueña pero muy sarcástica y con un carácter de cuidado, nadie quiere verla enojada. Si bien siempre se muestra graciosa y juguetona conserva mucha tristeza dentro de ella y es muy reservada a la hora de hablar de ella misma. Siempre intenta parecer fuerte, no le gusta que la vean llorar y tiene a llevarle la contra a cualquier autoridad. Su frase cabecera es "Todos quieren felicidad y nadie quiere dolor, pero no puedes tener un arcoiris sin un poco de lluvia" esa es la frase que la ayuda a seguir adelante.  
Maestro guardián: Tooth.  
Historia: Alaia Ternadhier era la hermana menor de un joven revolucionario francés de la época de 1832. Creció en la calle y la única familia que conoció fue ese muchacho de igual cabello rubio y ojos vibrantes que clamaba por la revolución. Él y su grupo de amigos la crió, aprendió lo que era la vida de la forma más cruda y sin embargo nunca dejó de sonreír. Una noche de julio, cuando los revolucionarios decidieron dar el golpe contra el rey, Alaia estaba junto a su hermano, atrincherada en la barricada, gritando por su libertad, la de su pueblo y por la igualdad entre los ciudadanos de París. Sin embargo, a pesar de pelear ferozmente, el ejército entró en las barricadas y en un intento desesperado por salvar a su hermano, se interpuso en camino del fusil. Con tan solo quince años y una vida llena de sueños y esperanzas, Alaia murió feliz por haberle regalado a su hermano aunque sea un minuto más de vida. El hombre de la luna la convirtió en el espíritu. Su centro es la risa misma, la felicidad y su habilidad es crear los arcoíris. Conoció a Tooth la noche que descubrió que su hermano había muerto y ella sintió curiosidad por aquella niña de alas traslúcidas. Tal vez haya siendo su cierta semejanza o la maternidad de Tooth, pero Alaia buscó refugio en ella y le contó su historia. Le pidió de ser su aprendiz para poder conservar los recuerdos de los niños. Ella veía a la memoria como lo único que la mantenía feliz.  
Su trabajo ahora es infundar confianza, seguridad y alegría en la gente y a través del arcoíris recordarles que siempre después de una tormenta, puede haber algo hermoso y simple, como la niñez.  
Debilidad y Fuerza no muy común: Alaia no puede permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de una fuente de luz, sino sus poderes se debilitan y puede incluso acabar desapareciendo por completo. Al controlar la luz y poder crear el arcoíris tiene la capacidad para cambiar el color de las cosas. A veces cuando se enoja puede que todo lo que toque cambie de color drásticamente o incluso que quede en blanco y negro. Las mechas de su pelo cambian de color dependiendo su estado de animo y sus alas pueden decirle cómo se sienten las personas a su alrededor según el color.

* * *

Nombre: Daniela Wind  
Edad: 300 aparenta 15  
Apariencia: cabello blanco con mechones azules hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, short de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes, descalza.

Personalidad: Traviesa, bromista, despreocupada, amable, loca  
Maestro: Tooth  
Historia: Daniela era una chica castaña que tenía un hermano llamado Fredy, un día fueron a patinar pero había una gran ventisca en el pueblo lo cual aventó a Fredy a una parte delgada del hielo, Daniela lo salvo con un laso pero en cambio el hielo se rompió donde estaba ella y callo al lago muriendo. Conoció a Tooth por casualidad ya que Daniela seguía vigilando a su hermano incluso después de su muerte cuando miro un pequeña hada que le dejaba dinero por el diente de Fredy, Daniela siguió a la pequeña hada hasta llegar al palacio de los dientes, así conoció a Tooth.  
Debilidad: Las pesadillas muy fuertes.

* * *

Nombre: Tucker Ghostking.  
Edad: 150 años (18 años)  
Apariencia: De pelo corto y negro azabache, ojos de color gris plata cualquier chica pensaría que es un chico extremadamente guapo. Una sonrisa encantadora y enigmática que te hipnotiza, un cuerpo de atleta y un ligero acento británico. Alto, de 1,75 m aprox.  
Ropa: lleva pantalón de vestir, saco larga hasta la rodilla y tiradores negros, una camisa gris y zapatos. Siempre tiene un sombrero de ala corta y un látigo en el cinturón.  
Personalidad: Rebelde sin causa. Esa es su perfecta descripción. Es un chico guapo y consiente de ello lo que lo hace arrogante e incluso algo pedante. No acepta un no como respuesta y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Adora discutir mas que nada en el mundo, es confiado de sí mismo y bastante perfeccionista, siempre se está exigiendo para ser mejor. Es desconfiado y tal vez reacio a la sociavilización humana, prefiere no encariñarse con nadie.  
Maestro guardián: Pitch Black.  
Historia: Tucker Mclean era el típico hijo de burgués ingles. Le gustaba salir de caza, estar con los amigos y conseguir mujeres. Su padre cumplía todos sus caprichos y generalmente gastaba gran parte del dinero en fiestas enormes y exageradas. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que un día tuvo la brillante idea de salir a cazar de noche. Llamó a su fiel perro y juntos salieron a buscar ciervos a un bosque cerca de la casa, lo que nunca espero encontrar fue una manada de lobos. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad, acabo con heridas letales antes de poder ahuyentar a los lobos con los disparos. Incapaz de caminar, mal herido y sin ayuda, se sentó en un árbol a esperar a la muerte, junto a su fiel y único verdadero amigo, un Terranova negro como el carbón, solo que en lugar de eso alguien más se apareció. Pitch le ofreció la vida a cambio de que él sea su aprendiz y Tucker aceptó sin dudarlo. Pitch no solamente lo revivió a él, sino que le devolvió a su perro, que ahora apodado Sirius Grimm. Así Tuck se convirtió en el espíritu del Halloween y se dedica a gastar bromas y asustar a la gente, sin embargo su corazón no es completamente oscuro, todavía queda algo de luz en él.  
Debilidad: las excesivas cantidades de luz. Puede convertirse en monstruo, pero pierde su conciencia humana por la noche

* * *

Nombre: Sierra Bunnymund.  
Edad: 200 años. (Adulta joven, 20 años aprox)  
Apariencia: Sierra es una pokaa de pelaje canela y pecho blanco. Esbelta, curvilínea y bien dotada tiene un cuerpo de atleta. Sus orejas son grandes y generalmente se las echa hacia atrás unidas, como su asemejaran una cola de caballo. Lleva el mismo instrumental que su maestro, el Conejo de Pascua, es decir un par de correas de cuero con lugar para los huevos.  
Personalidad: Sierra es arrogante, bastante snob, decidida, algo irascible y seductora. Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero con las personas que le agrandas se muestra comprensiva e incluso amable. Le gusta el riego, los deportes extremos y cualquier cosa en la que pueda lucirse. el termino "conejita" queda muy bien en ella. Sin embargo, nunca se te ocurra decírselo, porque algo que odia es que la consideren solamente una cara bonita y puede darte una buena paliza para demostrarte lo contrario. Es una rival altamente entrenada, nadie con medio cerebro la retaría a una pelea a menos que tenga una muy buen razón. Es rebelde y no le gusta que le digan que hacer, pero a pesar de todo tiene un fuerte sentido del deber y la responsabilidad que la obliga a acabar respetando las reglas.  
Maestro guardián: El Conejo de Pascua.  
Historia: Si había algo que Sierra no quería, era ser la aprendiz de su tío, pero siendo la siguiente en la línea sucesora el puesto era únicamente suyo. Desde pequeña que se entrena para ser la próxima encargada de llevar esperanza y huevos cocidos a los niños, e incluso no es un trabajo que le desagrade... el único problema: Su tío, Aster Bunnymund. El irritante y gritón de su maestro la pone de nervios, pero tiene que cumplir las responsabilidades de ser la sobrina del Conejo de Pascua. Sueña con el día en que por fin ya no tenga que escucharlo decir que todo lo que hace está mal y que por fin tenga el control para hacer todo lo que alguna vez quiso.  
Debilidad y fuerza no muy común: Sierra le teme a las alturas y al agua. Su oído es sumamente sensible, capaz de incluso captar conversaciones a través de paredes o cualquier material sólido.

* * *

Nombre: Leo Rain

Edad: 500 años pero aparenta 16

Maestro: Ombric

Apariencia: cabello negro, piel un poquito gris, un poco alto, usa pantalón de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros rojos, usa tenis rojos tiene colmillos (es como Marshall lee)

Historia: leo era un chico amante de la naturaleza, un día estaba lloviendo pero el caminaba por el bosque mirando los árboles, todo estaba tranquilo pero le cayo un rayo lo cual hizo que muriera, se convirtió en el espíritu de la lluvia.

Puede volar, también de hace invisible, puede manejar el agua, puede hacer flotar las cosas

* * *

Edward Sky,

Edad: 110 años y se ve de 20

Maestro: Ombric

Apariencia: es moreno, ojos grises, pelo  
rizado, labios sexys, es verdaderamente guapo, viste de negro y tiene saco  
holgado  
Habilidades y debilidades: Sabe crear pociones, controla algo del viento, y crea remolinos de aire, su debilidad aun no la se, es inteligente y le gusta la física, todo lo que implique conocimiento,  
Historia: el protege el conocimiento, en su vida humana trabajaba como aprendiz de un  
mago charlatán, llamado Agramon, y en uno de los experimentos del tipo en su  
supuesta escuela causo un incendio en que murió sacando a sus compañeros,

* * *

**Aun faltan 3 personajes mas, mañana subiré sus fichas y el prologo para comenzar esta historia!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Personajes 4

**Bueno! Comencemos a conocer a sus compañeros y futuros enemigos, amigos y rivales! (?)**

Nombre: Alec Watts.

Edad: 181 aparenta 23

Apariencia: Un chica lato con una melena de cabello de un color castaño muy claro con algunos mechones güeros, el color de sus ojos es bicolor, de un verde esmeralda y de un azul hielo. Usa una playera elegante blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones del pecho, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y tiene dos muñequeras de hojas ocultas que usa para pelear, es alto y posee unas pupilas rayadas como las de un gato.

Personalidad: Alec es un chico muy tranquilo y silencioso, es muy difícil mantener una conversación con el ya que siempre responde con una oración cerrada. Le encantan los libros y se la pasa leyendo, es un chico muy misterioso y amable. Odia la gente que se cree mucho y detesta las mentiras, lo que mas le agrada es el te ingles.

Maestro guardián: Tooth

Historia: Alec era un ingles de familia reconocida, no el faltaba nada en la vida y sus ambiciones mas grandes eran abrir rutas de comercio mas favorables y viajar por el mundo entero con facilidad. En su cumpleaños numero 23, en el año de 1832, Alec y su familia viajo a París, Francia, para resolver algunos problemas económicos. Alec se enamoro de una francesa llamada Colette, en su viaje por París y ella de el. Estaban decididos para casarse pero un día después estallo la Rebelión de Junio.

Alec estaba por huir con Colette cuando las tropas los encontraron y decidieron matarlos pensando que eran parte de los rebeldes. Alec puso entre las balas y Colette su cuerpo, su vida propia y antes de morir saco una pequeña bandera de Inglaterra que su madre la había bordado para demostrar que no eran rebeldes. Cayó al suelo muerto, no sin antes decirle a su amada sus últimas palabras "Te amo".

Cuando Alec despertó viajo un buen tiempo por el mundo aprendiendo a vivir su nueva vida inmortal. Conoció a Tooth en Corea y poco después se convirtió en su maestra.

Habilidades y Debilidades: Alec tiene el poder de levitar por un lapso de tiempo ya que esto le puede dejar sin energía. Usa dos cuchillas que tiene ocultas en las muñequeras que siempre usa, tiene una gran habilidad con el florete y tiene una agilidad impresionante, como los gatos. Sus debilidades son recordar su pasado ya que Colette poco después fue asesinada por un grupo de británicos que pensaban que ella mato a Alec. Así como el no poder soportar mucho el mercurio ya que por alguna extraña razón le quema la piel.

* * *

Melissa Lara Golden (Solo le dicen Lara)

Edad: 290 aparenta 15

Apariencia: Lara usa un vestido vitoriano corto de color azul con negro y el dibujo de las constelaciones. Usa unos botines de color azul y unos guantes sin dedos. Tiene el cabello rizado de color blanco y unos preciosos ojos rojizos. Su apariencia da algo de miedo pero es muy bondadosa y alegre.

Personalidad: Lara es una chica muy risueña y bromista, le gusta hacer amigas y pasar tiempo con las personas que quiere. Es algo… enamoradiza… Y le gusta ayudar a la gente, tiene una obsesión por los objetos victorianos y la alquimia. Puede ser algo cerrada al principió pero con un poco de conocerla es todo lo contrarió a lo que parece.

Maestro guardián: Ombric.

Historia: Lara vivió en una casa pobre y con muy pocas cosas, siempre la despreciaron por el extraño color de sus ojos y ella siempre anhelo un amigo. Su primo siempre le contaba historias sobre magia y hechiceros, le contó sobre la alquimia y sus funciones. Lara ilusionada con ello quiso intentar convertir una roca en oro para poder sacar a su familia de la pobreza y que pudieran vivir mejor, pero una chica que le dijo que sería su amiga la traiciono divagando la mentira de que Lara era una bruja. Ella caminaba con su primo cuando un grupo de chicos los acorralaron. Lara y su primo corrieron lejos para poder salvarse, ya que querían apedrearlos, y Lara consiente que la querían a ella desvío su camino del de su primo para que ambos se perdieran por distintas direcciones. Los chicos alcanzaron a Lara y la apedrearon hasta matarla. Cuando Lara abrió los ojos estaba en un distinto lugar, estaba en el Santoff Clausen donde ella fe nombrada espíritu aprendiz de Ombric.

Habilidades y debilidades: Lara tiene un gran conocimiento en la magia y alquimia y es muy hábil con los hechizos de curación. No tiene gran conocimiento en hechizos de ataque por lo cual es un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

* * *

**Estos fueron los últimos personajes! :D En un momento subiré el prologo no aquí en un nuevo tema que se llamara: Academy of the guardians ^^**

**Allí subiré los capítulos y demás.**

**Una cosa mas! Lectores! POR FAVOR Mándenme sus relaciones con los demás espíritus! Si no tendré que inventar que fulanito de tal les cae bien y el otro perenganito de tal les cae mal y así :/**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Les dejo la ficha de Chris Earth, que la dueña le cambio el nombre y me mando su ficha hace tiempecito pero no había podido publicarlo =w=U**

Nombre: Andrew

Edad: 500 anos y aparenta tener 15

Aspecto: Es un chico de estatura media (1.60), delgado de ojos amatista y de cabello negro-rojizo de piel morena-claro. Viste una sudadera negra con rayas negras en forma de rasguños , unos jeans negros ajustados con cadenas unas botas negras tipo militar.

Personalidad: El es un chico al que no le gusta mostrar emoción alguna , al que no le importa lo que digan los demás, y no le gusta meterse en problemas de ningún tipo , PERO , en realidad el solo finge ser así para poder controlar sus poderes ,´por que en realidad el es un chico nerd muy imaginativo al que le gusta perderse en su mundo , pero no deja que nadie sepa como es en realidad, para no perder el "respeto" que sus compañeros le tienen .

Habilidad y debilidad: Puede crear cualquier cosa que se imagine , Sus poderes están enlazados con sus emociones si no las sabe controlar pude crear monstruos muy peligrosos .

Como murió: Andrew Usher era el hijo menor de la familia real de Inglaterra , su padre era el rey , tenia un hermano llamado Antoni Usher , Andrew siempre salía del palacio y andaba con los campesinos ayudando y en especial con los niños inventando historias con dibujos que el creaba , un día su hermano lo siguió una manada y al verlo pasarse x un campesino fue al palacio y le dijo a su padre lo que vio , cuando Andrew llego al palacio su padre le prohibió salir del palacio , y lo mando de soldado si es que tanto le gustaba la vida de campesino , lo exiliaron de ello. Cuando le toco salir a combate los enemigos tomaron control del pueblo , asesinaron a muchas personas pero lo que provoco que Andrew se saliera de sus casillas fue ver como asesinaban a los niños no soporto mas y enfrento solo al líder de ellos. Al final Andrew se llevó la victoria pero también se fue su vida al proteger a toda su gente en especial a los niños. Lo último que Andrew vio fue la luna a la que pidió que le ayudará y cuidará a su familia , y para el su familia era todas las personas que vivían en ese reino. Después de que renació no recordaba nada de su pasado , una noche de navidad Andrew se encontraba creando animales , o cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención , un vehículo rojo volador no identificado , se acerco a el un poco curioso no vio a nadie en esa cosa así que se subió y sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando , pero para cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde platico con el dueño de eso a norte le maravillaron los poderes del muchacho le recordaba a el pero joven y así empezó una amistad.  
Maestro Guardián: Norte


	11. Más personajes

**Cof, cof... Les vengo a dejar más fichas... Melissa cambio su ficha y aquí están las fichas de los nuevos personajes :)**

**También aviso que próximamente se subirán más fichas de Ocs nuevos ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Nombre: Melissa Darkness  
Edad:150 años aparenta entre 17 y 18 años  
Apariencia:Pantalones entubados color negro, converse de color negro, blusa de manga larga negra que dice Go To Sleep-Jeff The Killer escrito en sangre ojos color azul (usualmente usa este color ya que puede hacer que cambien de color si ella quiere, también le gusta cambiárselos a rojos), su cabello es negro y largo (le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas) en la punta tiene un rojo sangre, también tiene un flequillo tipo emo y en la punta del flequillo también tiene el mismo color un cuchillo de cocina como arma.  
Personalidad: Rockera, le gusta escuchar música alternativa, adora el invierno. Es genial en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene muy buen cuerpo,mide 1.70 y porta un antifaz negro. Con los guardianes aparenta ser buena y amigable, pero cuando esta con Pitch y sus compañeros puede ser peor que Hidra. Le gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica y a veces la acústica.  
Maestro Guardián: Pitch Black  
Historia: Era un chica emo, le gustaba mucho el invierno, había leído acerca de los guardianes, admiraba mucho a Jack Frost, también leía creepypastas le gustaba mucho leerlas,una creepy que le gustaba mucho era la de Jeff de Killer, le gustaba tanto que un día hizo lo mismo que él, asesino a sus padres y a sus 2 hermanas. Se suicidó en un viejo parque, tiempo después renació en aquel parque, se encontró con Pitch Black y le pidió que si podía ser su aprendiz.  
Fuerza:Puede manipular y leer la mente de otras personas si necesidad de tenerlas enfrente.  
Debilidad: Su poder de controlar mentes es limitado y puede llegar a dejarla sin energía.

* * *

Nombre: Nerea Fireflame  
Edad: 2.000 años (aparenta 15 años)  
Aspecto: mide 1,63, su color de ojos es escarlata su piel es pálida, tiene el pelo asta la cintura de color negro azabache, viste con una toga blanca femenina, con un cinturón de cuero marrón con adornos dorados, tiene dos brazaletes dorados, lleva una tiara dorada incrustada con pequeños cuarzos azules y lleva unas sandalias doradas griegas.  
Personalidad: es timida, curiosa, cabezota, macabra, negativa, amistosa, encantadora pero haría lo que fuera por sus amigos.  
Habilidad y debilidad: controla el fuego, también puede crearlo, también pude subir la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo y su debilidad es que no puede tocar el agua, si no la debilitaría mucho.  
Curiosidades: Ningún chico puede resistirse ha sus encantos (gracias ha su inmensa belleza) y con un solo parpadeo mirando ha los ojos de un chico, lo hipnotiza obligándolo ha cumplir sus ordenes (solo funciona con los chicos)  
Como murió: Era la princesa de Esparta, todos pensaban que era la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita, ya ha su inmensa belleza. Pero no todos la adoraban, dos nobles griegas de su edad Calipso y Dánae, la tenían envidia y planearon un plan para matarla. Le escribieron una nota, haciéndose pasar por su prometido, Héctor, diciendo que se reunieran en el bosque junto ha una choza pequeña abandonada. Nerea preocupada por su prometido decidio ir, pero su hermana pequeña, Maya, se empeño acompañarla, Nerea cansada hacia la actitud de su hermana de 7 años acepto ha acompañarla. Cuando llegaron las dos princesas se dieron cuenta de que no estaba, lo cual era extraño ya que Héctor siempre era muy puntual. Calipso y Dánae llegaron por detrás y cogieron ha Nerea mientras una de las dos metia ha la pequeña Maya en la choza, Calipso (quien la tenia mas envidia) le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y la deja incosciente, Dánae coge una antorcha y le prende fuego, y la tira ha la choza donde esta Maya, las dos nobles rien macabramente y salen corriendo. Nerea al oir los gritos de auxilio de su hermana, se levanta con todas su fuerzas y la saca lanzándola ha unos metros de la choza ardiendo, pero, aun aturdida por el puñetazo resvala y cae en el lugar donde estaba Maya. Al oir el grito de su hermana nombrando su nombre se levanta, pero la madera del techo cae encima de ella inmobilizandola apartir de la cintura para abajo, aun que pudiera no podía levantarse, también le aplastaba las manos y los brazos. El humo por causa del inciendio le entra ha los pulmones, su vista comienza ha nublarse y casi no podía respirar y lo ultimo que vio fue la hermosa luna llena iluminándose.  
Maestro guardián: Pitch Black.

* * *

Nombre: Annette y Anthony Ghost

Edad: Tienen 290 años y aparentan 18.

Apariencia:

Annette: Usa un corsé blanco con adornos de flores doradas, una falda con cierto parecido a un tutú igual de color blanco. Usa unos mallones y unas zapatillas. Unas mangas que van desde sus codos y llegan un poco más debajo de sus manos. Todo de blanco. Tiene un largo cabello blanco con dos pequeños chongos y lo demás es suelto, sus ojos son verdes y su piel es blanca.

Anthony: Usa unos pantalones negros, camisa de vestir de manga larga negra y zapatos negros. Tiene un cabello rebelde, parecido al de Jack Frost, pero más largo de color negro y unos ojos verdes, su piel es blanca. Sobre su nariz descansan unos lentes que le dan un toque interesante y misterioso.

Personalidad: La personalidad de ambos es calmada, amigable y un poco sádica. Siempre se complementan el uno al otro para hablar y tienen la fuerza y cerebro suficiente para enfrentarse a sus enemigos y poder vencerlos con éxito.

Maestro: Pitch Black.

Historia: Anna y Antonio Cox nacieron el mismo día en Italia. Crecieron en Florencia y siempre fueron chicos alegres y muy extrovertidos, por lo general siempre se les veía juntos y cuando hablaban lo hacían al mismo tiempo o complementando frases del otro. Cuando cumplieron 10 años su madre murió a causa de una enfermedad del corazón y se quedaron con su padre el cual poco después se caso con una hacendada muy rica y hermosa pero con un corazón podrido. Esta mujer de nombre Verónica siempre odio a los gemelos Cox ya que ellos se divertían haciéndole bromas pesadas en la casa, la espantaban y demás. Sin mencionar que su padre amaba a sus hijos (Ya que eran el vivo retrato de su madre) y Verónica odiaba eso.

En el cumpleaños numero 18 de Anna y Antonio, Verónica, harta de los gemelos, contrato a unos asesinos para deshacerse de sus hijastros. Los asesinos mataron a los gemelos en una laguna a las afueras de Florencia.

Cuando renacieron tenían sus recuerdos de su vida humana y decidieron jugarle una broma a su antigua madrastra haciéndole creer que veía fantasmas y escuchaba voces. Verónica se volvió loca y esto dejo con un buen sabor de boca a los gemelos.

Con el paso de los años ellos se volvieron los causantes, además de Pitch Black, de que se creyera que en las casas, lagos, calles y demás hubiera fantasmas.

Fuerza: Sus habilidades de pelea son grandes, Annette sabe manejar los explosivos mientras que su hermano Anthony sabe usar cualquier espada y cuchillas. Sus poderes son que pueden hacer replicas de ellos (10 máximo, 5 de Annette y 5 de Anthony)

Debilidades: Cuando no están juntos sienten que están incompletos y comienzan a dudar de sus capacidades y poderes.


	12. Más personajes y faltan!

Nombre: Alisha  
Aspecto: No puede abrir los ojos, ya que sus parpados están cocidos. Su cabello es lacio, castaño y le llega asta la cintura. Usa un vestido estilo griego color blanco, que le llaga abajo de las rodillas, con algunas rasgaduras a lo largo y lo ancho del vestido  
Habilidad: Puede "ver" a través de un collar de cristal en forma de ojo  
Edad: 369 años a.C y aparenta 18  
Maestro: Pitch Black. Y lo conoció después de que fuera vencido por los guardianes. Pitch estaba buscando aprendices y la encontró en un bosque hecho cenizas  
Historia: Ella era hija de un emperador griego. Nació ciega, pues su madre había muerto durante el labor de parto, a 4 meses antes de lo esperado. Cuando ella cumplió 10 años, su padre se caso con una mujer vanidosa e interesada llamada Calyope. La madrastra odiaba a Alicia, porque a pesar de ser ciega, era hermosa. La noche que Alicia cumplió 18 años, Calyope se adentro al cuarto de su hijastra, y le coció los parpados, para después ofrecerla como un sacrificio humano para la diosa Artemisa  
Poder: Puede oler cuando las personas tienen miedo, para después llenar su corazón de odio y rencor  
Debilidad: El amor

* * *

Nombre: Malaika  
Aspecto: Su aspecto es como el de Jane the killer… A diferencia de que los ojos de Malaika son completamente rojos, usa un vestido negro, con tacones del mismo color. Tiene alas de ángel negras, y su cabellos es ondulado, y valga la redundancia, también es negro  
Habilidad: Puede leer los peores pensamientos de un humano y/o espíritu  
Edad: Tiene 450 años pero aparenta 22  
Maestro: Pitch Black. Y lo conoció mediante una pesadilla.  
Historia: Malaika alucinaba con la muerte de su hermana menor llamada Eva. La cual cayo por un acantilado mientras jugaba con "Mika" (Así le decía Eva a Malaika). Malaika había alcanzado a sostener a su hermanita, pero sus brazos se comenzaron a cansar, y lamentablemente… Se soltaron. Las alucinaciones comenzaron a creces, asta el punto de hacerla enloquecer, y cometer un acto de suicidio.  
Poder: Controla el cuerpo de los humanos mediante la sangre Sangre-Control (Como en Avatar la leyenda de Aang)  
Debilidad: La lluvia

* * *

Nombre: Raphaell Di-Mort  
Edad: aparenta 24, 400  
Apariencia (Ropa, ojos, cabello y una vaga idea de rasgos físicos): Rallem usa ropa moderna -la cambio más o menos en el 2007-. Viste un saco de color negro, y una,camisa blanca debajo y un chaleco rojo escarlata. También, un pantalón de color negro. Usa un amuleto que trae colgado en el cuello. Un rubí, que se sujeta a una cadena gracias a un decorado de metal, que parece envolver la piedra preciosa. Sus ojos son color arena, y su cabello es color rubio platinado, casi blanco. Este esta amarrado en su cabeza con una pequeña colita en la nuca. (Es físicamente guapo...)  
Sus armas son dos espadas de esgrima.  
Tiene una nariz de pico de halcón, y su cara normalmente esta mostrando una mueca de disgusto, y superioridad.  
Personalidad: Se cree superior a todos los espíritus que no tengan un puesto importante (los aprendices, o los espíritus no muy conocidos.), y los demás le causan molestia. Es muy arrogante. Y vanidoso. No puede estar mucho tiempo sin criticar a nadie, ni presumir de algo.  
A los únicos que trata bien son a los fantasmas. (Le recuerdan mucho a Andrew y Gwendolynn -lee abajo-)  
Aunque es un villano, no puede dejar de ser educado... Pero eso no signifiqué que sea amable. Siempre habla con palabras finas, e intenta no hacer ni decir ningún tipo de vulgaridades. (Eso lo hace un tanto irritante.)  
Historia: Londres, 1736. Raphaell tuvo una infancia dura. Nadie pudo negar eso. Sus padres murieron cuando el tenía diez, dejándolo con una hermana pequeña llamada Gwendolynn, (que en ese entonces apenas alcanzaba los seis años), su primo Andrew, y una tía materna, quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de los dos niños.  
Casualmente, Ella era Brittany de Saint Germain, Esposa del famoso Conde de Saint Germain, quien era una persona muy influyente en esa época.  
Pero aunque los dos niños vivieron llenos de lujos, no tuvieron nunca una familia que en verdad los quiso, a exepción de Andrew. El primogénito del Conde. Le llevaba nueve años a Rallem, pero fue lo más parecido a una familia que el y Gwen tuvieron.  
Años después, dias antes de que Rallem cumpliera diecinueve, se supo que los enemigos del Conde los estaban buscando, y los dos hermanos y su primo tuvieron que irse a esconder en un pueblo llamado Castle Comb.  
Ahí pasaron cinco años, viviendo ocultos de los demás.  
Pero una noche, El el enemigo del Conde los encontró, y mando a unos espadachines para que los encontraran, y los secuestraran, para poder someter al Conde.  
Pero Andrew peleo ferozmente contra ellos, y casi logro matarlos a todos... Pero uno de ellos, con sus últimas fuerzas logro enterrarle una espada a Andrew en el pecho.  
Raphaell se volvió furioso, ya que Andrew había sido como un hermano para el durante toda su vida, y decidió tomar venganza. Una noche, partieron el y Gwendolynn hacia Londres, para buscar al jefe de la Logia quien había mandado a los espadachines  
Pero les tendieron una emboscada, y el y su hermana fueron asesinados en la medianoche. El, con una herida mortal en el pecho, y su hermana tendida en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, estaba desesperado. Puso su manos en su pecho, y rezó a la muerte para que le dejará salvarse.  
Cuando despertó, esta sólo a mitad de la calle. Su herida estaba curada, y no había ni rastro alguno de la pelea. Confundido, caminó hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba la tumba de Andrew (estar con su tía era lo que menos le apetecía estar en esos momentos). Y para su sorpresa, se encontró con el, y con Gwendolynn, ambos sentados encima de una lápida. Lo saludaron justo cuando lo vieron, pero había algo diferente en ellos  
Eran translucidos. Podías ver a través de ellos, y brillaban ligeramente con un tono blancuzco. Raphaell se acercó a ellos, y les preguntó que había pasado. Ambos, su hermana y su primo, le contaron que el se había convertido en inmortal, pero que ellos habían muerto, y que pronto partirían hacia el otro lado. Raphaell quería ir con ellos, pero aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz.  
Después de eso, no se pudo controlar. Estaba tan enojado, furioso. Y a la vez estaba tan asustado, que prácticamente se volvió loco. Aprendió a controlar sus poderes con el paso del tiempo.  
Desde entonces, había vivido en una cueva oscura en una parte de Londres. Cada vez, volviéndose más y más furioso con la luna por convertirlo a el en inmortal, y no dándole la oportunidad de estar con sus únicos seres queridos.  
Poderes: Raphaell tiene el poder de ver a fantasmas (Muertos que han decidido quedarse en la tierra por una razón), y poder revivirlos temporalmente. También, si el destino de una persona es morir, puede elegir el momento adecuado para hacerlo.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: La fuente de su poder, es un amuleto que cuelga de su cuello. No puede pasar mucho tiempo sin el, ya que si lo hace, se comienza a transformar lentamente en un fantasma común y corriente. (El teme que si esta demasiado tiempo sin el -algo así como tres, cuatro días- su transformación sea permanente.)  
Cada vez que se enfurece, lanza un humo espeso y negro, que es venenoso. Los mortales que lo respiren, caen envenenados, y los inmortales, desmayados. -A los fantasmas no les ocurre nada con eso. Ellos están definitivamente muertos. Así qué no les puedes dar gran cosa.

* * *

Nombre: Madamme Marleen.  
Edad: 679, aparenta 36  
Apariencia: Marleen es una mujer adulta. Sus cabellos son negros como la noche, y sus ojos son de un color verde tóxico. -Es una bruja guapa, no como las normales de piel verde y eso. Más o menos como Bellatrix Lastrange- Usa un vestido de color gris. Y todo, su piel, sus ropas, y su cabello están llenos de marcas del fuego y de cenizas.  
En su espalda, tiene unas alas de cuervo, las cuales puede esconder a su antojo.  
Personalidad: Ella odia a todos. Espíritus, humanos, animales, Guardianes. Los odia.  
Pero los que ella a jurado exterminar, es a todo aquel que maneje el fuego. Cada vez que ve a un traga fuegos, a un espíritu del fuego, inclusive a un leñador. Los pulveriza. Se necesitan varios espíritus para poder detenerla de hacerlo.  
Ella es gruñona, sarcástica, y antisocial. No se lleva bien con nadie, ni acepta ayuda de nadie.  
Por lo único que se aliaría a alguien, sería por ayudarla a destruir el fuego, o una persona que lo controla. (También, hay que recordar la promesa que hizo antes de morir.)  
Marleen también esta más que loca. Hay veces que hace cosas muy extrañas como comer ratas vivas, o gusanos. Y hay veces que se le sale un grito o una risa maniática mientras ella habla.  
Historia: Marleen es una bruja. Nació en la Edad Media, así que todas las personas del pueblo donde vivía la odiaban, y la querían lejos de ellos. Pero nadie estaba totalmente seguro de que ella realmente fuera una bruja, así que la dejaban vivir ahí, siempre vigilándola de cerca.  
Marleen se enamoró de un hombre pelirrojo que vivió ahí una vez. Se llamaba Robert, y ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero Robert no la correspondía. Y por unas cuantas monedas, la acuso contra el pueblo, y la atraparon.  
Murió siendo quemada viva, no sin antes dar una maldición de que si alguna vez, tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de Robert, o de uno de sus descendientes, volvería de la muerte para hacerlo.  
Tucker Ghostking, la despertó un día, y la revivió. También, la convenció de que se uniera a su alianza, ya que Tucker conocía una probable víctima para la bruja...  
Poderes: En sí, ella no tiene poderes. Pero conoce miles de pociones, hechizos y conjuros. Puede volar, usando sus alas.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: Debilidad, es la luz. Mucha luz puede hacer que pierda fuerzas, y envejezca varios años de golpe. Hasta casi parecer una anciana, de ochenta años. También, cuando eso pasa, sus hechizos se le esfuman de la memoria, y queda totalmente indefensa al enemigo. Si esto pasa, sólo necesita un poco de sombra para poder volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Nombre: Gwin  
Edad: 1450, pero aparenta 21  
Apariencia: Ella es una Shifter. A consecuencia, su apariencia real es la de un ciervo. De pelaje castaño rojizo, y sus ojos son de color azules.  
Normalmente esta en su forma humana, su forma de ave y su forma canina. Pero su favorita es su forma felina.  
Su forma humana es la de una adulta joven, de rasgos finos. Pecosa.  
Su cabello es chino, y del color de su pelaje, y normalmente lo tiene escondido detrás de un gorro de lana color canela. Su ropa son unos pantalones de color blanco, y un suéter largo de color crema. Usa unos botines 'Converse' negros.  
-Su apariencia física es como la de la actriz Karoline Herfurth en la película El Perfume.-  
Su forma de ave es la de un quetzal. Un pájaro pequeño, de plumas de varios colores. O, una águila real.  
Su forma canina es un pastor alemán, (como los típicos café con negro).  
Y por último, su forma felina es la de un tigre de Bengala.  
Además de que puede cambiar en cualquier otro animal o persona existente.  
Personalidad: Gwin es una chica alegre, y muy optimista. También es muy imaginativa, con ella siempre guarda un pequeño cuaderno de cuero donde están todos sus dibujos, bocetos, e historias, todas plasmadas ahí con Una pluma de ganso que anteriormente era de su madre, lo que la convierte en su más preciada posesión.  
Ella es un poco sarcástica, pero sólo lo necesario para poder hacer reír a la gente. Y es un tanto asustadiza. Le da miedo la oscuridad, y estar sola mucho tiempo.  
Gwin no es mala. Es un ser de buen corazón, pero su odio hacia los humanos es tan grande, que siente la necesidad de vengarse de ellos de alguna forma. Y la manera más sencilla de hacerlo, es ayudando a Pitch a deshacerse de los Guardianes.  
Historia: Los shifters fueron unos animales que vivían en un bosque de norte América, hace más de 1000 años. Estos eran una especie de ciervos, con con cuatro ojos, y la crin más larga que los ciervos comunes, además de que tenían un talento único: Cambiar de forma a su antojo.  
Estos eran animales inteligentes, vivían en sus comunidades bien organizadas, y los adultos le daban clase a los menores de como cambiar de forma.  
Los humanos, al conocer de la existencia de los Shifters, comenzaron a cazarlos. Esa pequeña guerra duró varios años, pero la comunidad de los Shifters no disminuía tanto para que fuera algo crítico.  
Un día, los Guardianes recibieron un mensaje del hombre de la luna, diciendo que los Shifters irían a causar muchos problemas en el futuro, así que les ordeñó que los destruyeron.  
De alguna forma, los guardianes hicieron que los humanos fueran al bosque a luchar contra los shifters de una manera cruel. Esa noche hubo una horrible masacre, y fue la extinción de esa raza.  
Solamente sobrevivió un Shifter, de toda esa única comunidad en el mundo. Gwin. Ella era muy joven, en ese entonces. Pero ya sabía al menos tres formas para poder cambiar, y estuvo ocupándolas durante años, y años, para poder huir de los humanos.  
Cuando Gwin se enteró que fueron los guardianes quienes habían hecho que ella viviera así, juró vengarse de ellos en alguna forma. Y luego, escondida en una ciudad de Francia, esperó la oportunidad para poder hacerlo.

Poderes: Su nombre lo indica. Shift, es cambio. Su capacidad es la de convertirse en cualquier animal o persona que ella quiera. Puede cambiar a lo que sea, con la conducción de que sus ojos siempre se mantendrán de su color original, azules.

Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: Su debilidad, es que ella no es inmortal. Los shifters pueden vivir por siglos enteros, milenios, si pueden, no mueren a menos que sean asesinados. Pero por la razón de que no, es un espíritu, es muy vulnerable a las armas y los poderes de los demás espíritus. Podría morir por algo, que a los inmortales les causa sólo un rasguño.  
Cuando se enfurece, puede convertirse en criaturas realmente temibles. Pesadillas, dragones, monstruos, inclusive en un Kraken.  
Y algo peculiar en ella, es que hay veces que sus poderes se alteran (ya que sigue siendo un tanto joven para su especie). Así qué hay veces que cuando esta enojada le salen colmillos. O cuando esta feliz le sale una cola de perro y comienza moverla. O le salen alas cuando tiene mucho miedo, para poder salir volando si lo necesita. También, hay veces que salen ruidos de animal involuntarios. (Gruñidos, ladridos, etc...) -Eso a ella le avergüenza. Cada vez que lo hace en público, se disculpa rápidamente y se pone colorada.

* * *

Nombre: Mythology  
Edad (Real y la que aparentan):18 a 21 años y su real es de 3000  
raza: mitad demonio  
ropa : lleva un leotardo color púrpura que cubre todo su cuerpo hasta las manos y llega hasta las piernas , también lleva una capa que le cubre el rostro y llega hasta los tobillos de color púrpura y tiene un collar con una piedra en forma de rombo de un color de un púrpura claro (el collar lo usa para abrir un libro lleno de hechizos) ojos : al estar en desconfianza o en peligro tiene ojos de reptil , pero sus verdaderos son de un rojo obscuro un toque de púrpura obscuro .  
Cabello: cabello azul muy oscuro.  
Rasgos físicos: piel blanca, delgado y Estatura 1,81 m (5 pies 11 pulg), cara casi redonda y labios finos.  
Personalidad: tímido, agresivo, calmado, casi no habla con los espíritus y no confía en ellos a menudo, cuando lo conoces al principio se podría decir que es antisocial, pero cuando ganas su confianza el es amigable y a veces un poco extrovertido.  
Maestro guardián: Pitch Black  
Historia (Como fue su vida humana, como murió y como conoció a su maestro guardián):  
tuvo una familia diferente, su madre Arella era viuda, ya que su padre Minkabh murió en la Batalla del Delta su madre era como una hechicera mitad demonio, pero no era malvada. paso su vida sin su padre, pero su madre la saco a adelante y le enseño la hechicería que sabia, y su hermano menor llamado Osahar, tenían una vida tranquila, hasta que un campesino descubrió a su madre practicando hechicería, y se lo informo a su faraón, el faraón envío soldados a buscarla , al estar ante el faraón, mythology por poco logra matar al faraón tratando de enterar un cuchillo en la pierna pero no lo logro, el faraón al ver esto mando a su familia a que la ejecutara , su familia fue brutalmente golpeada hasta el anochecer donde el vio como decapitaban a su madre y a su hermano, mythology furioso trato de liberarse hasta que cinto un dolor punzante en su corazón al ver vio una daga un su pecho que fue introducida una y otra vez y después lo ultimo que vio fue el faraón irse de nuevo a su palacio dejándola sola sangrando hasta que solo sintió oscuridad.  
Alguna debilidad y alguna fuerza no muy común en ellos: puede transformarse en cualquier ser mitológico o de leyenda que haya existido en el mundo ,es una especia de mover objetos con su mente, volar, abrir portales, crear campos de fuerza y hasta crear objetos como plumas afiladas de su propia energía que es como un aura oscura , su debilidad ... digamos que al paso de los años los humanos antes de toda la tecnología , ellos creían en las mitologias y leyendas y se defendían con lo que podían , desde estacas para atravesar el corazón , agua bendita , balas de metal ,la luz (a menos de que este en su forma de vampiro ) espadas y todo eso ... algunos saben sus verdaderas debilidades como Ombric, el a sobrevivido a todo eso gracias a que puede regenerarse mas rápido ,curándose mas fácil, pero si le atraviesas en el corazón pues podría morir a menos de que la herida no fuera muy grave pero lo dejaría muy débil .

* * *

**MÁS Y MÁS PERSONAJES! DDD:**

**Y aun me faltan otros cuantos... hehehe =w= Todos estos son próximos personajes que aparecerán, todos aprendices de Pitch Black ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
